


Mr. Grey

by yellowjelo



Series: U'Korih Tia [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Begging, Dog - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Romance, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) Angst, thats it thats the fic, wol begs aymeric to keep a dog he found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori found a friend----Aymeric blinked. There had been an insistent knocking on his door that had roused him from bed. He had merely glanced at the chronometer (barely past four in the morning) as he threw on a robe and headed downstairs. Perhaps there had been an emergency and he was needed at the Congregation. He threw the door open in a rush to come to face to face with...a dog?





	Mr. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for your patience with my updates, this was honestly just a short lil something to get me back into the swing of things after weeks of fighting off demons, I'm hoping to get shattered updated and finished within the next week so keep an eye out for that, in the mean time please enjoy this filler

Aymeric blinked. There had been an insistent knocking on his door that had roused him from bed. He had merely glanced at the chronometer (barely past four in the morning) as he threw on a robe and headed downstairs. Perhaps there had been an emergency and he was needed at the Congregation. He threw the door open in a rush to come to face to face with...a dog? 

Aymeric blinked again, “What am I looking at?”

“It’s a puppy!” Kori chimed as he brought the dog in closer to his chest. 

He should have known it was going to be Kori at this time of night. The dog, on the other hand, was a complete surprise. It was small, clearly still in the early years of its life, grey with a round droopy face that Kori was currently snuggling with. It was also drooling...all over….

“I can see that,” Aymeric said and stepped aside to let Kori and the dog inside, “Where did you find it?”

Kori happily bounced into the warmth of Aymeric’s home, heading straight for the living room where he placed the dog on the floor. Aymeric eyed the animal with suspicion as it immediately started to sniff at his furniture. 

“I was out doing a quest for...somebody,” Kori shrugged and laid himself out along the couch, “And Mr. Grey here came wandering up to me near a Garlean outpost. I guess he was supposed to be raised as one of their war dogs but he’s got a slight limp so they must have tossed him out. So, I took him back with me and Mr. Grey and I have been together ever since.” 

Mr. Grey trotted away from the furniture and decided to stretch out in front of the fireplace instead. The way that the puppy splayed out, all limbs everywhere, faintly reminded Aymeric of Kori when he catnaps.

“Kori, do you know anything about dogs?” Aymeric asked. 

“Sure I do, a couple of my sisters used to go hunting with dogs back at the tribe,” Kori idly patted the couch cushion and Mr. Grey immediately popped up and bounded over to leap onto the couch next to him. 

Aymeric eyed him suspiciously, “I never considered you to have such a strong liking for dogs.” 

Kori pouted, “If you’re making a Miqo’te jab….”

Aymeric allowed himself a small smile and shrugged as he stepped out of the dog’s path. He took a moment to watch Mr. Grey settle in next to Kori and drool all over his couch. He made a mental note to ask the staff about how to clean it. 

“It seems you may have gotten yourself a new travel companion,” Aymeric moved to sit in his usual armchair across from the couch. 

Kori sat up quickly, “Oh no, no no, it’s far too dangerous for Mr. Grey out there in the world. Especially in the places I go to. No, I was going to leave him here. With you.” 

Aymeric missed the edge of the chair, his foot slipping out from under him, and landed on the floor. Kori scrambled off the couch, Mr. Grey jumping out of the way, and closed the distance between them quickly by sliding on his knees. 

“Aym! Shit,” Kori’s hands flailed over him, “Are you okay?”

Aymeric pulled himself back to his feet and brushed off his robes, a faint blush on his cheeks, “Fine, just a little tired is all. I nearly thought you said you were going to leave the pup with me.” 

Kori stayed on his knees and looked up at Aymeric with big eyes, “That’s what I was hoping for. You know I don’t really have a place of my own, the free company house has too many sharp objects for a dog to be safe, I can’t leave him with Thancred cause he’s always travelling, here is the best place for him. It’s safe and warm and you’re here. I know he’ll be loved and taken care of here.” 

Aymeric pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It almost seemed like Kori had practiced that speech. He looked down at Kori with his pleading eyes, he did make a very compelling case. He then looked over at the dog, which had splooted out on the floor, tongue lolling about. Mr. Grey looked up at him with the same big eyes that Kori had and Aymeric knew he had lost. 

“Fine,” Aymeric finally said as he lowered himself into his chair, “I’ll look after Mr. Grey for you while you’re away.” 

The look of pure joy on Kori’s face, alone, was worth the task that he had signed up for. Aymeric moved himself to a more comfortable position as Kori made to join him in the chair, sitting atop his lap, arms wrapping around his shoulders. His partner was practically purring as he nuzzled himself into Aymeric’s neck, planting a few kisses there as he spoke. 

“Thank you, Aym, thank you. I’ll make it up to you I promise.”

“I will make sure to hold you to that,” Aymeric replied and stifled a yawn, “But for now we should head to bed. We can go shopping for dog items in the morning.” 

Aymeric would very quickly find himself becoming attached to Mr. Grey, discovering that the dog was much better company than the majority of Ishgardians he had to deal with, and a few years down the road, Mr. Grey would hold a position of honor at their wedding at Aymeric’s request. But for now he had to deal with carrying his lover up the stairs to their bedroom while the dog pranced around his feet trying to trip him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Kori's adventures on instagram @ukorih.tia


End file.
